


My love for you, your princeliness

by aslanofthedawn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Spoilers, I haven’t written in years please don’t bully me, I wrote this at 5 am, M/M, Minor Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz, Minor Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth, Pre and Post Time-Skip, Support Chain, implied sexual content if you squint, please appreciate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanofthedawn/pseuds/aslanofthedawn
Summary: “He closes his eye to try and picture that moment again- the way that their lips met, the way they stared at each other- emerald melting into aquamarine- enjoying nothing other than the company of themselves. Dimitri yearns to feel that again..”Claude and Dimitri have a support chain
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	My love for you, your princeliness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I haven’t written in months, please leave kudos if you liked it..

Claude doesn’t exactly how (or why, in that matter) he ended up at the Blue Lions table, talking to the young prince- it was not like he had an objection to being here, he enjoys Dimitri’s company and knows that Dimitri feels the same (or so he hoped- if not, this meal- and the multiple times they had drank tea together at the gazebo would be..awkward..)

Claude had already finished with his meal, while Dimitri hadn’t eaten. _There’s not a point_. He had said- Claude understood. With Dimitri’s ageusia and overall distaste for the meal being served tonight, he had decided the same as he does most days..Claude still offered him some of his food, to which he obliged to- feeling as if it’d be rude not to accept the offer.

The two of them were now enjoying each other’s company, having a conversation about nothing in particular- before Alois noticed the two talking. Claude sighs while Dimitri looks over to the older man. 

While Claude overall wasn’t...rude to the adults and the well respected knights at the Monastery- Alois was still something he semi-avoided. Not for bad reasons- he just didn’t want to have to deal with his..horribly unfunny jokes. He starts to stand- before he notices that Dimitri stays sitting. 

He shrugs and sits back down.

“So- you’re gonna listen to him?” Claude says before Alois gets closer- quiet enough for mostly only Dimitri to hear.

Dimitri raises his eyebrows in question. “Of course, it would be disrespectful to not do that.” He says- then turns his head to listen to Alois’s greeting. _Ah. The young Prince is so set on being chivalrous..._

Claude and Dimitri greet him back- and almost immediately he starts with the unfunny jokes that Claude was almost dying listening to. 

Claude had sworn this was worse than jokes from _home_ even….

His thought on that is changed immediately- when after the overall worst joke, Dimitri laughs. He actually _laughs._ Not a short, stiff laugh you’d usually hear- but a drawn out laugh that seems almost contagious. 

It gives Claude a warm fuzzy feeling, and causes him to chuckle a bit too. He was unsure of the feeling, yet it made him laugh too. Claude realizes he was laughing and shuts up shortly after….It was..embarrassing.

“Look at that! Both of you are laughing. See, I am funny.” Alois says proudly- and then is called away by a knight. A sigh of relief leaves Claude’s mouth.

Dimitri wipes his eyes and looks over at Claude- finally noticing he had laughed too.

“See- he isn’t that unfunny!” Dimitri points out- fingers tapping the corner of Claude’s mouth. Claude turns red at the action.

“Leave me alone, you laughing was the thing that made me laugh.” Claude embarrassingly admits.

“Are you saying I don’t laugh? You’re describing me like I’m Felix..” And to that- he had gotten a plastic fork thrown at his arm. A “fuck you” was heard shortly after, followed by a sigh from Dimitri- so much for childhood buddies... Claude chuckles again.

“Anyways, he made you laugh. Sylvain can no longer make fun of me for being the only one to find him funny..” Dimitri jokes, and Claude fabricates the truth- not to seem rude, just because he enjoys seeing Dimitri like this. Ever since the battle at _the_ Village, Dimitri had..changed. Claude has been trying to help- and this time, he thinks it’s working.

_or so he hopes._

He shakes his head quickly and goes back to talking to Dimitri.

_Claude and Dimitri have reached Support Level C!_

-

“Claude, before I help you, please explain how you managed to get into my room and get stuck _under my bed_?!” Dimitri pinches his eyebrow as he stares at the brunette who was currently halfway under his bed, his legs only visible from under the bed frame.

“I realized I left something in here..and I went to look for it. As you can clearly see, it ended _horribly.”_ Claude’s voice was nearly inaudible, and Dimitri chuckled at the scene. “Don’t laugh! This is a serious situation! I am stuck!” He shuffles again, his body moving almost worm-like under the bed. Dimitri was sure he’d never let Claude live this down.

“Oh, right. You left a book... I forgot to tell you- but it’s on my windowsill..” Dimitri distinctly remember putting it there..He probably should have told him earlier. 

“And you tell me that now?” A loud sigh leaves Claude’s lips. Dimitri laughs again. “Just. Please help me get out…” Claude kicks Dimitri’s ankle- before remembering Dimitri wears metal boots- the only student to do so, in fact….... _Great._ “OW.” He yells almost immediately after. He tries to reach for his own ankle to console it and ends up getting in an even more uncomfortable position. Claude was sure this was more humiliating (and uncomfortable) than the time he got stuck on the dorm roof...long story..

“I..Did you forget about the material of my boots? Also, is your ankle okay?” Dimitri earns a grunt in reply. “Ok..I guess? Brace yourself- I don’t think you want to be stuck there any longer.” He sighs and grips the wood of his bed. 

“I’m going to lift the bed quickly, try to slide out then.” He holds it up, and watches Claude slip out from under it. His hair was now unbelievably messy..a hilarious sight. He drops it with a loud _thud,_ thank the Bladdyid crest and it’s brute strength- because Claude would have never wanted to have someone else help..

“Eugh..Finally.” Claude runs his fingers through his own hair to comb it as Dimitri sits down on his bed. “Thank you, Your Princeliness.” He winks. Dimitri groans at the nickname.

“Can you please just call me Dimitri?” He stands again, and grabs the book Claude was looking for.

“I mean. I could..will I?” Claude revives a book tossed into his lap. He smirks.. “I won’t.” 

“You will. Please..” Dimitri begs, his voice straining slightly. 

“Fine..” A soft chuckle leaves his lips. “..anyways, Thanks for giving me my book back. Did you read it?” He opened to a random page.. He was greeted with a wall of Almyran text..

“I tried, however; I can not understand the language of Almyra.” Claude raises his eyebrow. Ah..Why is he surprised? Dimitri is a noble from Fōdlan. Their fractured image of Almyra probably makes things like that useless. Claude sighs extremely softly- hoping Dimitri’s ears wouldn’t catch up on it.

“I thought most nobles with as much power as you would be taught it..I was, at least.” Claude shrugs. _Lies-_ he wasn’t taught it here- he was taught it at _home_. However- a little white lie never hurt anyone. He hopes to one day share this truth with someone…

“With Faergus being relatively far from Almyra, It’s more expected, but not required. I do know that my Uncle can speak in the language, however.” Dimitri makes a face in thought.

“Oh? He didn’t teach you.”

Dimitri scoffs. “He wasn’t even thinking of helping, and I’d rather avoid asking...But, I didn’t know the Monastery had books from Almyra.” 

Claude shakes his head. “They don’t- well, up here in the actual library at least. Abyss probably has some.... I brought it from home.” He makes a _shh_ noise afterwards. Dimitri raises his eyebrows- lightly laughing.

“I’m far from surprised that you snuck that in..still, what’s it about?” He turns his head, looking down at Claude- who was now sitting on the floor. 

“It’s just a children’s storybook. I find the stories interesting, though...” He looks up at Dimitri- eyes filled with a look of interest. “This one reminds me of you…” 

Dimitri leaves the bed to look at the book again, sapphire eyes analyzing un-readable text.

“Oh?” He finds himself sitting close to Claude- their shoulders brushing each other. Claude doesn’t move away, in fact- he moves over a bit.

“It’s about the life of a prince who lost..a lot, in summary..” Dimitri frowns slightly and Claude automatically jumps- “But! It’s not all sad! Your past is not _that_ depressing.”

Dimitri sighs and chuckles softly. “It’s fine..Hm..Read it to me, I’d like to know more.”

Claude smiles and looks down. “I’d be honored.”

_Claude and Dimitri have reached support level B!_

-

The library at the Riegan manor was large- but Dimitri knew it wasn’t enough to fill Claude’s need for knowledge.

Dimitri sighs as he sits down at a chair in it- thinking of his conversation with Claude earlier.

Was he really leaving? Is Dimitri now the leader of the alliance? There were so many unanswered questions…

  
  


Why would Claude trust him with this land? Dimitri had basically discarded any sort of..relationship, if that’s what he’d call it, They had in the sake of vengeance- in the sake of proving himself to the dead. Was it worth it? He got rid of so much for this. Will he even be able to forgive himself? So many have died in his life, he couldn’t allow Claude to be next.

_But still…_

What if Claude does turn into yet another ghost who haunts him? Dimitri would surely not let that happen, but if Claude is away- who could stop him from turning into said ghost? Dimitri has lost so many- His dad, both his mom _and_ stepmom, Glenn, Dedue, so many more…..Claude could join them at any moment.

He sighs and gets lost in thought some more, yet not lost enough to not notice the footsteps getting closer and closer to him. 

He jumps- and grabs his Lance, before noticing who it was..

“Claude?!” Dimitri drops his lance- and Claude rubs the back of his neck- cringing at the volume of Dimitri’s voice.

“So much for a good greeting..” He jumps. “Anyways..Hello..” He grins- a grin that makes Dimitri blush slightly..how cute.

“I thought you’d left for Almyra?” Dimitri furrows his eyebrows as Claude sighs- he really had left so suddenly.

“I’m leaving later... I wanted to give you a proper goodbye- plus..I wanted to get away from Judith.” He sighs again, chuckling softly. “So, yeah.”

Dimitri nods. “Ah..Uh..If it's not too much to ask..In Dedriu..what did you mean by ‘return’ to Almyra?”

Claude inhales sharply. He knew he should have not said that..whatever, it’s only Dimitri asking- and he wouldn’t be lying when he said he trusted Dimitri- in fact, saying just “trust” would be an understatement- the two have been through so much together- ranging as far as near death experiences to first times. 

“Straight to the case huh? Hm..It..wouldn’t hurt to tell you the truth- especially after everything.” Claude inhales. “I’m not from Fōdlan and my home isn’t in Riegan territory- it’s truly the castle of Almyra. That’s where I was born..” Dimitri raises his eyebrows. “I was raised there, while I was treated there almost the same as I am here, due to my mother reigning from the alliances famous Riegan family- the treatment still hasn’t changed much,” A soft, wishful smile finds its way on his face. “That’s why I wish to slash Fōdlans throat- end the discrimination for those like me- in both Almyra and Fōdlan, it won’t be easy but...After you win this war, do you want to do that together?” Claude smirks.

Dimitri takes a moment to register this information- but he accepts Claude’s offer. “Of course. I didn’t think you’d trust me with that information, thank you- Claude.”

Claude smiles and looks up at Dimitri. “Of course I would, _Dima_.” Dimitri flushes a quick red at the familiar pet name- a name that used to be used solely by family..but after their death, Claude became the only user of it- a sentimental thing, it was. 

Their peaceful moment ended when Claude’s face turned red with nerves..“You should..probably check how your lance landed.. _yikes._ ” Claude grimaces as he looks over at the lance. While his words did ruin their conversation, he couldn’t let that pass by- the sharpness of the lance cutting the fabric.

It was currently stabbed into the armchair- steel slashing through fabric- almost ruining it. “Shit.” Dimitri pulls it out, and the rip just grows larger. “A..Ah.” He cringes. His teeth clench as he drops the Lance. Oh the joys of the Blaiddyd crest and it’s brute strength..

“Judith is going to kill me next time she visits..Actually- She’ll kill you. All Riegan territory is yours, technically!” He grins and Dimitri feels all color leave his face. Claude chuckles at the sight.

“Why are you grinning?! I’m sure this lady can end up killing me..” Dimitri yells in one panicked breath. Claude laughs again- here is Dimitri, one of the strongest people in Fōdlan- who could easily break someone’s neck like a toothpick if he wished- and probably had-..scared of someone like her- well, Claude couldn’t blame him. Judith is terrifying..The hero of Daphnel is feared in Almyra even..

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, here- try this.” Claude flips the cushion. The black, horridly ripped satin changed to its original state- the damage will be found one day..but not now.. A small sigh of relief leaves Dimitri’s lips.

“Thank you..But- How do you know about that?” Dimitri turns his head, eye squinting in focus.

Claude makes an embarrassed face and laughs. “We’ve all been reckless before- and I’ve also been through a fair share of those mistakes…” He smiles and sits down- turning his head towards the chair next to the.. _fixed.._ one. “Let's..sit. I never did get to finish reading that storybook to you?” He smiles as he reminisces on memories… “You fell asleep after the 8th story.”

Dimitri cringes as he remembers- falling asleep on that floor had given him a horrid pain to wake up to.. “I did, hm..You still have it?”

Claude nods, a grin painting his face as he pulls a small, obviously war-damaged book from his jacket- obviously going through wear and tear...Had Claude read it that often? “I’ll start where we left off..”

_Claude and Dimitri have reached support level A._

-

The sunsets of Fōdlan were always early during winter- usually setting at 6 pm. The purples mixed into blues, dancing across the sky. The myriad of colors always comforted Dimitri- even during his exile or the times he spent alone, trapped within his mind. The skies never died, never abandoning him. Even on a bloody battlefield, the skies still were there.

He found himself alone for just a moment, something he disliked during the last months of war- Now, due to him becoming king- it had been so long since he’s had a free moment. It felt..nice..calm even. 

He unties his eyepatch, letting it fall into his hand to be able to feel the breeze on the scarred eye of his. The goddess tower was an optimal place to do this- it shocks him to think how long ago he was here last. Had it really been 6 years ago? The day him and Claude finally had a moment away from the eyes of others. 

He closes his eye to try and picture that moment again- the way that their lips met, the way they stared at each other- emerald melting into aquamarine- enjoying nothing other than the company of themselves. Dimitri yearns to feel that again..

He sighs heavily as a pair of footsteps get closer. Was it already time to return to his work? He sits up, leaning off of the balcony.

“Your highness.” A far too familiar voice says, bowing down so Dimitri could see him. 

“To think that I met you 7 years ago and I still can’t detect you and your schemes.” A soft chuckle leaves his lips- meeting the cold air. He looks down at Claude. “How’s Almyra?” He skips straight to the point, knowing how the two of them despise small talk. 

“Good..Welcoming, yet- _alone._ ” He leans into his palm, elbow propping on the stone windowsill of the Tower. 

“Oh? How so?” Dimitri goes to tie his eyepatch before his hand is swatted down. He makes an ‘oh’ sound. 

“..Do you remember the promise we made before Enbarr? To cut open Fōdlans throat together, crush the locket where it stands?” Dimitri nods. “That still applies..It’s hard to execute alone..and..I missed you.” He turns his head and smiles.

“I missed you too..but..would we even be able to achieve such a feat so early in our ruling times? I have barely adjusted back home in the castle.” He points towards Fhirdiad, approximately.

“If we try to achieve it together, I’m sure it’s possible.” He snorts. “That sounds.. _so_ cheesy.” Dimitri grips his hand.

“We both won’t let our dreams die young- a bit childish..but at the same time..I don’t..decline your offer, Claude.” He looks down at Claude as his words register in the others' mind. “I don’t know if it’s an impulse feeling but..I want to help you live out your dream, together.” His hand tightens slightly. 

Claude smiles, and lifts Dimitri’s hand to his lips- kissing it softly. “These dreams of ours won’t have to be dreams if we accomplish them together.” He says against the scarred, pale knuckles of the taller man.

“I do have to ask..When did you arrive back in Fōdlan?” Dimitri drops his hand from Claude’s lips, but still holds onto the gloved hand of Claude.

“A week ago..My wyvern brought me. I did have the ‘ok’ to leave, don’t worry.” He snickers, then reaches into his pocket. A small gold necklace dangles from his hand.. “I wanted to give you this.”

He lifts the necklace up- signaling for Dimitri to turn his head down slightly..it slides down his head, finding its place on his neck. “It’s..beautiful, Claude..” Dimitri looks down at Claude, smiling. A rare, true smile that only Claude could truly see.

“It’s..an engagement necklace, of sorts..” Claude finds himself blushing at the words. “I..As I’ve said before, I want to rule with you. Even when I lost contact with you for those 5 years, I never stopped loving you. I was so..happy..when I found out you were alive- and I want to love you until you’re not alive. So- in exchange for this necklace, I ask for your hand in marriage.”

Dimitri turns red, looking down at the pendant on the necklace. After he looks at it, he slips a finger under the shorter man's chin- joining their lips. Claude melts into the kiss almost immediately- his arms linking behind Dimitri’s neck.

“Of course..I was going to tell you this all one day, it seems you’ve beat me again.” Dimitri laughs against Claude’s lips as they pull away from each other. The sun had fully set- soft moonlight illuminating them. Claude laughs back and pulls Dimitri down to kiss him again.

_Dimitri and Claude have reached support level S!_

_-_

_Shortly after becoming king of The United Kingdom of Fargeus, Dimitri was engaged to Almyran King, Khalid- known to Fōdlan as former Alliance sovereign Duke, Claude Von Riegan. The two kingdoms were merged months after the private, modest wedding of the two- the kingdoms being nicknamed “New Fodlan.” Due to it being seen as a dawn of a new time._

_They ruled with help from Byleth Eisner, the newly appointed archbishop- and his husband, Yuri Leclerc._

_Claude and Dimitri had brought a new peace to Fōdlan and Almyra, a new era of peace and acceptance, ridding the world of its Crest Hierarchy. It was said that there was rarely a moment where Dimitri and Claude had been separated- seen together at almost any public event._

_They had even died on the same day, their heir being a crestless child of the Margrave Gautier and his wife Mercedes. Sylvain had been a close lifelong friend of Dimitri._


End file.
